The Grim Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants
by JrNitro24
Summary: Plankton builds a giant robot of himself to take over all known universes with the collaboration of Nergal. He sends SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward to Endsville, where they run into Billy. Rated M for mild (mostly Mandy's) language and tragedy, because one of the characters dies.
1. The Big Twist

**THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

 **Chapter I: The Big Twist**

* * *

Ahhh…. Another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. Today is SpongeBob's day off, and he decided to spend the day with his best friend, Patrick. On his way over, he looked up to the sky, only to see something different. He didn't bother with it, and continued to Patrick's rock house.

OK, thanks for your time. I'm taking over now.

"I better get paid for this!" Yeah, yeah, yeah… Anyway, here's the beginning.

"Hey, Patrick", SpongeBob said when he arrived to see his big pink friend.

"Hi, SpongeBob", Patrick replied with a chuckle that shortly followed.

SpongeBob looked up again, and saw the disturbance was still going on.

"Patrick", he asked, "have you noticed something odd about the clouds?"

"Umm… Wait don't tell me." He kept thinking. "No, no, no, don't tell me. I can do this. I can do this. Don't tell me. DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN DO THIS! DON'T TELL ME! … OK, tell me."

"The clouds are red. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?", SpongeBob asked. Patrick then looked up and noticed it.

"It looks like somebody color-painted the clouds so it would look like a plot is rising on this particular date at this particular time", Patrick explained in his own interesting way.

"I don't know about the color-painting", SpongeBob exclaimed, "but I think someone is plotting something. But who?"

Suddenly, a giant Plankton robot emerged from the Chum Bucket. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Opening up the hatch, he exclaimed to SpongeBob and Patrick, "Feast your eyes, gentlemen!"

"Plankton!", SpongeBob and Patrick shouted in-sync.

"That's right!", Plankton said. He then continued on how he constructed the robot. "Using all of the new technology (y'know, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc.), and all my combined science experiments, I have been able to construct this concoction to not only steal the Krabby Patty formula, but also rule ALL KNOWN UNIVERSES! And the best part is… I'm not alone."

He opened another hatch underneath him to reveal Nergal. "Hello", he greeted.

"Who's that?", Patrick asked.

"This is Nergal", said Plankton. "I brought him here from another dimension to assist me in my universal domination. Oh, and I forgot to mention, you two won't even be around to see it, because we're sending you to another dimension, so you won't be in our hair! Ahahahahaha! See ya around!"

Plankton flipped the switch. While this was happening, Squidward stepped out his door. "What on Earth is going- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He gets sent with SpongeBob and Patrick to another dimension.

Nergal got curious and asked, "What are the chances of them ending up in MY world?"

Plankton simply replied, "Very, very low."

A lot of trippy images appear on-screen with the trio as they make their way to their unknown destination.

* * *

 _IN CASE YOU COULDN'T TELL, THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS AND BILLY & MANDY. I WANTED TO PUT THIS AT THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IN CASE YOU READ THE TITLE AND THOUGHT, "WAIT, WHAT?" ALSO, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHEN HILLENBURG AND MAXWELL ATOMS RESPECTIVELY. THESE SHOWS ARE MY TOP TWO FAVORITE CARTOONS EVER!_


	2. Something's Fishy Here

**Chapter II: Something's Fishy Here**

* * *

"Meanwhile…" said the French narrator.

"Who the hell is that? Can you stop whatever you're doing?", said an unfamiliar voice to the narrator.

"Oh, sorry. Who are you?", the narrator asked.

"I'm Mandy. This is MY show. Get the hell out!", the frowning blonde said.

"Oh, OK. Sorry", the narrator said. "Jeez, I don't get paid enough for this shit. You don't have to shout", he whispered, then proceeded to leave.

"Thank you. Hey, bonehead. Go make me a sandwich", Mandy said.

Walking into the room, the hooded Reaper said, "Why do I always have to do everyting around here? Go ask that idiot boyfriend of yours."

"He's not my boyfriend", she said. "Besides, you know how bad Billy is at making sandwiches."

Groaning in annoyance, he just scolded, "Oh, fine. Christ."

"HI, MANDY!", Billy said as he entered the room.

"What do you want, pinhead?", Mandy asked.

"I'm heading over to Irwin's so we can play Dinobinoids!", the boy exclaimed.

At this time, Mandy was hoping he would stick around so she could make him do her chores, in addition to Grim doing them. Instead, she just said, "(Sigh) Fine, just don't get yourself killed."

"Bye, Mandy!", Billy said as he opened the door.

"Later, geek", Mandy exclaimed. Grim came in with Mandy's sandwich. She opened it to see if everything was accounted for. Then, she noticed an unsatisfying sight. "Grim, do you know what's wrong with this sandwich?"

"What? Other than you're the one eating it? AHAHAHAHAHA!", he chuckled.

"NO! There is horse radish on this sandwich", she said.

"So?"

"I HATE horse radish! Go back in and make me one WITHOUT horse radish," Mandy demanded the bag of bones.

"Oh, come on! I spent five minutes on dat, girl! (Sigh)" He then went back to the kitchen to make Mandy's sandwich without horse radish.

On his way to Irwin's, Billy stumbled upon a portal that brought three unusual beings to Endsville: A yellow sponge, a pink starfish, and a (blue?) squid. "Woah! Are you guys from the future?", he asked the creatures.

SpongeBob (in case you didn't already know) immediately jumped on Billy and screamed, "YOU GOTTA HELP US! PLANKTON AND NERGAL ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER ALL KNOWN UNIVERSES!"

Billy was confused, pushed SpongeBob off of him, and asked, "Wait, what's going on here?"


	3. Plankton and Nergal's Ultimate Plan

**Chapter III: Plankton and Nergal's Ultimate Plan**

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, Plankton and Nergal spewed the rest of the red clouds all over town. They return to the Chum Bucket to begin plotting their domination. The first thing they needed was a space-time rift. They could do this by creating a special machine, using a power relic to ignite it. Plankton tells Nergal that the relic is down in the basement. (Yes, the Chum Bucket has a basement, since Plankton practically lives there.) Nergal retrieves the relic, and the next step is to build the machine.

"We don't want anything too bizarre or cliche", Plankton stated to Nergal.

"I'm well aware of that", Nergal replied. "That's why I've come up with the perfect design. No one will even know what it is."

Nergal showed the concept art to Plankton. All Plankton saw was a blank space with nothing but faint, yet visible white text that said "LEAVE".

"Seems kinda dark, don'cha think?", Plankton asked.

"What do you mean?", Nergal replied. "It's perfect. If anyone were to stumble upon our machine, this is what they would see in front of them. Besides, this is an M-rated fanfiction."

"True. Very well, let's get to it. With non-stop construction, in three days' time, the universe will be at the palm of our hands. Then NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!"

They both laughed maniacally before cutting back to our heroes meeting up in Endsville.


	4. Getting to Know You Better

**Chapter IV: Getting to Know You Better**

* * *

SpongeBob proceeded to Billy with proper introductions. "I'm SpongeBob, this is my best friend Patrick, and this is our other friend, Squidward."

"Don't even ask how I got here", Squidward said to Billy.

"We were sent here by Plankton and Nergal while they make plans for universal domination, meaning they're plotting to rule all of time itself!", Patrick said.

"Would you happen to know Nergal?", SpongeBob asked.

Billy lit up and said, "Oh, yeah. That's my uncle."

"Your WHAT?", the other three said simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's a long story", Billy explained. "Anyway, what can we do about this?"

"We need to find some way to get back to our dimension and stop that robot before they leave it", SpongeBob detailed to the gang.

"But how do we do that?", Squidward asked.

"Well, I could ask my friend Mandy if she can help us," Billy explained. "She's more of the science-type thing."

"Can you take us?", SpongeBob asked.

"Of course", Billy said.

"Great. My one day I get to practice my clarinet, and I'm stuck in another dimension with SpongeBob, Patrick, and some half wit kid who can easily challenge Patrick for most brainless waste on Earth", Squidward complained.

3 minutes later… See? Even SpongeBob's narrator is in Endsville. Anyway…

"Hey, Mandy. I brought some new friends over", Billy said as he invited everybody in.

Mandy looked up from her phone to the door. "What the fuck are those?", she questioned.

"Woah… I don't think that was necessary", SpongeBob said.

"It talks too?", Mandy asked. "Billy, what the hell is going on? Did Grim put something in my sandwich?"

"No", Billy said. "These guys are my new friends: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward."

"We're from another dimension", SpongeBob explained to Mandy and Grim. "Plankton and Nergal created a robot that has the power to take over all known universes. We have to find a way back to prevent them from doing so."

"Well, there's no way I know that can get you back home", Mandy said.

To which, Grim replied, "I do. Deep in dis town is an ancient time ark. Dis ark allows anyone who possesses it to travel to any time period, from the prehistoric days, to the future. Dis might be your ticket outta here."

"Where exactly is it?", Patrick asked.

"Rumor says it is located deep in the borderline to the Underworld", Grim explained. "I can take you there, but there is another rumor that whoever tried to recover the ark never returned."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take", SpongeBob bravely responded.

"I don't know, SpongeBob", Patrick said. "The borderline to the Underworld sounds pretty dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name", SpongeBob replied.

"I thought your middle name was-", Patrick said, while getting interrupted.

"ENOUGH!", Mandy screamed as loud as she could. "Let's go already!"

"OK, OK. Calm down", Grim exclaimed.

After that, Grim sent everybody to the deep borderline of the Underworld. Little did they know that when they got there, they had to perform and succeed in a series of rituals.


	5. Two Days Until Triumph

**Chapter V: Two Days Until Triumph**

* * *

With one day already under their belt, the concept of the machine was placed in Karen, Plankton's W.I.F.E. (Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph) While Karen was getting the machine ready, Plankton and Nergal were figuring out how much energy from the relic should they use.

"OK, we don't want to use too little, 'cause that will get us nowhere", Plankton said.

"We don't want too much, 'cause it will grow unstable", Nergal added.

"Well, we have to decide how much we should use."

"What if we use half?"

"Nah… That's kinda cliche, too."

"How about this? We use up all its power, then if we run out, we can always fuel a backup tank in the robot, as well as the machine."

"Hmm… I like your thinking, Nergal."

"Thank you. I do what I can."

"So it's settled. We take the relic, and use all its power in the machine. So, we should probably get started on the backup tank."

"Oh, right. This time in two days, we'll bring the universes to their knees!"

They both laugh maniacally again, with Plankton saying, "We gotta come up with our own one-liners."

The scene then cuts back to the Underworld, where the fun really begins.

* * *

 _I'M PUTTING THESE IN HERE JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT PLANKTON AND NERGAL ARE NOT JUST SITTING AROUND WAITING FOR EVERYBODY TO MAKE IT BACK. SORRY IF IT SOUNDS A LITTLE REALISTIC, ESPECIALLY IN A CARTOON, BUT SPACE TRAVEL TAKES A LOT OF TIME IN REALITY. IT TAKES A LOT OF SPACE, TOO. EH? TERRIBLE PUNS ASIDE, I STILL HAVE PLENTY OF CONTENT LEFT TO DELIVER YOU GUYS. AS ALWAYS, KEEP READING AND KEEP SENDING FEEDBACK. IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED._


	6. The Foreboding Rituals of the Underworld

**Chapter VI: The Foreboding Rituals of the Underworld**

* * *

The group arrived at the borderline to the Underworld.

"Is this it?", SpongeBob asked.

"Yep", Grim replied. "We're here."

"Good. Let's get this over with", Squidward said.

"Not yet, Squidward", Grim replied. "We first need a way to get in there."

 **Dammit,** Squidward said in his head.

"What do you mean by that, Grim?", Mandy asked. "Why would we need some bullshit plan?"

"Well, I'm not really sure why it has to be done", Grim said. "That's something you'd have to ask the writer of the fanfiction about."

"What's a fanfiction?", Billy asked.

"Uhh… I don't get it either", Patrick added.

"Nevermind. The point is, who wants to go in first?", Grim stated.

Mandy noticed the similarities she shared with Squidward. So, she simply said, "What about Squidward?"

"Good idea, Mandy", Grim said. "You heard her, Squiddy."

"WHAT!?", Squidward said.

"I'll go with him", Patrick said.

"Me too", Billy added.

"Alright. Fine", Grim said.

"Why don't we all just go at once?", Squidward asked.

"(Sigh) Fine. Fuck it. Let's go", Mandy exclaimed.

"Seriously?", SpongeBob said.

"What? This fanfic is rated M. I'll say whatever I damn well please. Got it, sponge?", Mandy said to SpongeBob.

"OK", SpongeBob said.

They went inside. This was when they eventually found out that there was a series of rituals. I won't explain all of them, as there were quite a few. There were a few that were important. The first one required Billy to consume 100 hot dogs without vomiting. He succeeded, for the most part. The next one had Mandy shoot down a bunch of unicorns and pop-tart-looking cats.

"Now, this is my kinda ritual", Mandy said with a slight smirk.

There was one ritual that involved Squidward. He had to play "The Four Seasons (Spring)" impeccably. Long story short, he failed, and his life was offered up for sacrifice.

"Well, at least I died doing what I wanted to do" were his final words before he was sacrificed.

Everyone else survived the rest of the rituals. Then the moment of truth arrived. They found and recovered the ancient time ark.

"We did it!", SpongeBob said.

"But we lost Squidward", Patrick said.

"Ah, he'll be in your next episode", Mandy said.

"Now we can go to Bikini Bottom and prevent Plankton and my uncle from taking over the universe", Billy exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Patrick stated. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE FANFIC SO FAR. LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE AND IT'S SOMETHING I'VE WANTED TO DO FOR A LONG TIME. DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SEE SQUIDWARD AGAIN SOON. I HAVE ABOUT SEVEN MORE CHAPTERS PLANNED._


	7. The Last Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter VII: The Last Pieces of the Puzzle**

* * *

With the machine built, Plankton and Nergal were waiting for the backup tank to be fueled. In the meantime, they had a chance to figure out where they wanted to take the robot first. They were also building a remote in case things went south on them.

"So, where should we go first?", Nergal asked.

"Well, I always wanted to outsmart a ghost", Plankton replied.

"I always wanted to show off to those bastards at Madame Foster's. They thought I was too scary. Honestly, what's so scary about me?"

"Your tentacles, perhaps?"

"That's true. Well, I also wanted to bring down that average kid that no one understands."

"I always wanted to conquer both Dexter and Mandark's labs!"

"There's so many places to go. But, where to first?"

They thought about it for about five seconds, until they both thought of the same location.

"Pupununu Village!", they shouted together.

"I knew we had something in common, short stuff."

"Now that we have our first bait, it's time to prepare for the wrath of Sheldon J. Plankton and Nergal! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Again, they both started laughing maniacally, until Nergal had to clear his throat, and actually made himself vurp. (You ever had that? It feels awful. For those who need clarification, Vomit + Burp = Vurp. You're welcome.)

"Ew…", said Plankton.

Meanwhile, Billy, Mandy, Grim, SpongeBob, and Patrick make it to Bikini Bottom. But they didn't expect the actual destination.


	8. To the Chum Bucket!

**Chapter VIII: To the Chum Bucket!**

* * *

"Where are we?", Mandy asked.

"Oh, no", SpongeBob said. "We're not in Bikini Bottom anymore. We're in Rock Bottom."

"NO! NOT ROCK BOTTOM!", screamed Patrick.

"How do we get out?", Grim asked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob pointed at the vertical road. "That's the only way, Grim. What do we do?"

"Simple, mon", Grim said. "I'll just grab everybody and levitate up to that ledge."

"How can you do that?"

"How? I'm the Grim Reaper, SpongeBob. I possess SUPERNATURAL POWERS!"

"Can your gloating, Grim, and get us outta this hellhole", Mandy demanded.

All Grim did was sigh in frustration. He then brought everybody back up to Bikini Bottom. Now their goal was clear: To get to the Chum Bucket!

"We need a plan", SpongeBob suggested.

"How about this?", Billy stated. "Grim and SpongeBob will create a diversion at the front door. Patrick and I will swoop in from the roof and retrieve whatever we can find. Then Mandy will hack the systems and shut everything down. Once everything is shut down, we capture them, search the robot, find the cause of their conquest, and restore it to its natural state. So, what do ya guys say?"

Mandy was shocked. She didn't think Billy had it in him. "I never thought I'd say this, and I can't believe I am, but Billy, we're going forward with your plan", she said.

"What plan?", Billy asked.

 **How did he forget right away?** , SpongeBob thought. **He must really not have that good of memory. Then again, I don't either. I'd be lucky what sock to wear on what foot.**

"Let's just do what Billy said", Grim exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan to me", said Patrick.

"Me too", SpongeBob added.

When they finally arrived, they commenced phase one, just like how Billy explained it. (Billy acting smart for a change? Well, at least I can say it's happened before.)

First, Grim and SpongeBob proceeded right into the dining area, only to be interrupted by security traps. "What do we do now?", Grim asked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob looked around, then it suddenly hit him. "I got an idea, Grim. Take my arm, bend it like a boomerang, and throw it at that switch over there."

"Are you sure it won't hurt, mon?"

"I'm a sponge. I won't feel anything."

"OK, I'll do it."

Grim grabbed SpongeBob's arm and threw the boomerang shape to the switch. All defences were turned off, and the arm retracted back into its socket.

"That took guts, SpongeBob."

"Well, like I said, I'm a sponge."

"Do tell."

Billy, Patrick, and Mandy waited for Grim and SpongeBob to get Plankton and Nergal outta the area. During this, Patrick really starts to show the idiot in him, and asks Billy and Mandy uncomfortable questions. "So, are you guys… Uh…?"

"Really cool spies?", Billy asked.

"Dog-lovers?", Mandy asked.

"No", Patrick said. "Are you guys dating?"

"What? No", Mandy quickly said.

"Did you guys try to date?"

"No, and we don't plan to."

"How come you guys are always together? Honestly, I think you make a great couple."

Billy chimed in and said, "Oh, uh, hey look! We can continue with the plan."

"What plan?", Patrick asked.

 **Oh, great. They're both idiots,** Mandy thought. She then gave it a second thought. **Why am I just now realizing this?**


	9. Kick the Bucket!

**Chapter IX: Kick the Bucket!**

* * *

They proceed downward. Billy and Patrick went over to the door to make sure Plankton and Nergal didn't get back in. Patrick asks Billy the same question yet again.

"Do you ever want to date Mandy someday?", he asked.

"Well, yeah… But I know it'll never happen. She's not one for love, and I respect that."

"How come she's always with you then?"

"I guess she just likes hanging out with those of the lower intelligent."

Overhearing that, Mandy said, "I hang out with you, because you're my best friend, even though it pains me to say it."

"How are things going over there?", Billy asked her.

"Well, I have a few more decryptions that I have to fuck around with, but other than that, everything's going as planned. I still can't believe you came up with this, Billy. I'm impressed."

"Thanks", he simply replied.

Mandy was about to decrypt the final code, when Karen sounded the alarm. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER IN THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"What's going on here, SpongeBoob?", Plankton asked.

"I don't know, Plankton", SpongeBob replied. "I wasn't responsible for anything. It must be a dud."

"Impossible", Nergal said. "I programmed the system to detect anybody that wasn't me or Plankton."

Plankton and Nergal had glares in their eyes as they stared at Grim and SpongeBob, which they both gulped. Then, the door broke down. Billy, Mandy, and Patrick were standing right there.

"How can this be!?", Plankton shouted. "THAT'S IT! NERGAL, WE'RE TAKING THE ROBOT OUTSIDE, AND WE ARE PUTTING OUT THESE TRESPASSERS PERMANENTLY!"

They both ran into the robot, pushing the three outta the way with brute force. They climb in, and set the Chum Bucket to self-destruct. Karen makes the announcement. "WARNING: CHUM BUCKET SELF-DESTRUCT IN 60 SECONDS!"

"We gotta get outta here!", Patrick shouted.

"The front door is locked!", SpongeBob yelled.

"There's only one exit left", said Mandy. "And it's back the way we came. Everyone, follow me!"

With the ground shaking and the Chum Bucket about to self-destruct in 10 seconds, they all had to haul ass in order to escape. They all eventually do. Grim's the only one who suffered minor injuries, but he's a skeleton, so he'd recover quickly. They then see the robot in the distance.

"Is everyone OK?", SpongeBob asked.

"I'm OK", replied Patrick.

"So are we", said Billy. Facing Mandy, he asked her, "Did you mean it when you said we were best friends?"

"Yeah", she said.

What they found interesting about that conversation was that Patrick was very nonchalant about the question when he asked it, as if it were just normal talk.

"So, now we can catch that robot, because it ain't going anywhere!", SpongeBob exclaimed. "Not on my watch!"

"Wow", Mandy exclaimed. "He definitely gets an A for effort."

* * *

 _ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT. HOW WILL THINGS UNFOLD FROM HERE? WILL WE SEE SQUIDWARD? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. KEEP SENDING FEEDBACK, TOO. IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED. BY THE WAY, I KNOW THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE GREATEST OF CROSSOVERS, BUT I'M NOT ONE WHO CAN COME UP WITH STORIES WITH JUST THE FLICK OF MY WRIST. ALSO, THERE WAS A MOMENT WHERE BILLY ACTUALLY IMPRESSED MANDY IN THE SHOW, IN THE EPISODE "SPIDERMANDY"._


	10. Change of Plans

**Chapter X: Change of Plans**

* * *

Backs against the wall, Plankton and Nergal had to comprise a new plan while our heroes were chasing them down.

"I told you we should've updated our security system!", Plankton shouted at Nergal.

"It's not my fault you told me to stick with what I had after seeing everything!", Nergal snapped back.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways, because now we five monkeys to get off our backs!"

"That's why I designed this for such an occasion." Pulling out a big red button, Nergal pushed it.

"Where do you keep those?"

"My pockets. Where else?"

"I don't know. Somewhere you're not supposed to put them?" Nergal just gave him a long, confused look, showing he didn't know what Plankton meant. "Nevermind. Anyway, what is this?"

"This is the Mind-Control-Missile-Launcher 8000! It's got the firepower of a thousand atomic bombs. And the best part… Heat-seeking!"

"So, how do we use this gorgeous weapon?"

"We simply need to charge the weapon up using other sources of combat. Then, while we're keeping those brats busy, the weapon will be ready for launch in 3 minutes' time."

"I like the sound of this, Nergal", Plankton said with confidence. "But what exactly do we use to power the Missile Launcher?"

"Any other weapons we have. And those five nuisances are the guinea pigs."

"Yes… Let them come to us, because we'll have the firepower we need. Then we FINALLY RULE ALL KNOWN UNIVERSES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was no turning back now. SpongeBob, Patrick, Billy, Mandy, and Grim knew what they had to do.

* * *

 _THREE CHAPTERS TO GO. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU READ THIS FAR. OH, DAMMIT! I JUST MADE YOU GO AWAY, DIDN'T I? OH, WELL. THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE BIG, SO SHARPEN UP YOUR READING SKILLS, CAUSE SHIT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL._


	11. The Final Showdown

**Chapter XI: The Final Showdown**

* * *

Approaching the robot, Mandy decided to devise a plan this time, as she thought Billy did enough thinking for one day. Anymore and his head would've possibly exploded. Anyways, Mandy gave the rest of the group the rundown.

"OK, shrimps. Here's how things are gonna proceed", she began saying. "Grim will make us an access point to infiltrate the robot and find Plankton and Nergal."

"Why do I get the dirty work?", Grim asked.

"Cause I said so! Anyway, SpongeBob and I will then follow the fastest path to get there."

"OK", SpongeBob answered.

"Billy and Patrick will serve as baits for any and all of their traps."

"COOL!", they both said.

"Once we're all inside, we just have to find those two, and pulverize them in a way they couldn't even imagine. Do I make myself clear?"

"You betcha, Mandy!", Billy said in his usual voice.

"Good", Mandy replied. "Now, let's roll!"

They all gave battle cries before going through with the plan. As instructed, Billy and Patrick triggered all possible traps prior to encountering the robot unscathed. Grim then created an access point for everyone. "Hurry!", he said. "This access point won't last long!" They all jumped inside the robot, and found themselves in a dark room. A light came on to reveal all of their biggest fears. Billy had to deal with clowns, (Par for the course on that) Grim had no fear and was therefore unaffected, SpongeBob dealt with the fear of losing his job, Patrick had the fear of just about everything, and Mandy had her fear of professional figure skaters to cope with. They all came full circle and conquered their fears. Behind all this, a door opened up.

"Perhaps we should go in it?", Patrick suggested.

"We are, Patrick", Mandy replied. "Everybody, follow me!"

When they went through the door, they found what they were looking for: Plankton and Nergal! They didn't jump them right away, though, as they all knew how powerful those two were.

"Where did they go?", Plankton asked.

"How should I know?", Nergal responded.

"They were just here two minutes ago. Where could they have possibly gone?"

"Perhaps we destroyed them all!"

"No, that would've been too easy. They've gotta be somewhere inside."

Mandy stepped up behind them and said, "You are correct, pipsqueak."

They turned around to see the rest of the crew, and immediately started firing whatever weapons they had. One bullet grazed Billy's shoulder, but he was full of adrenaline that he didn't even feel it. Until he looked at it, of course. While fighting other minions and dodging bullets at the same time, the group manage to reach Plankton and Nergal. At that point, all their weapons ran out of ammo.

"You're lucky", Plankton said. "But luck won't last for long, because we still have the Mind-Control-Missile-Launcher 8000!"

"And it's just about ready. Sheldon, if you would, please", Nergal exclaimed.

"With great pleasure! Now the world, and soon all universes, WILL BE MINE! (Clears throat) I mean, OURS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He hits the button, and the 3-minute countdown began. Time is now running out.


	12. Stop the Timer!

**Chapter XII: Stop the Timer!**

* * *

SpongeBob and Mandy quickly raced to the missile launcher, but were interrupted and kidnapped. Grim tried using his scythe, but his powers were useless, and he was therefore captured too. Now, it was up to Billy and Patrick to save the world and everything else from total slavery.

"What do we do?", Patrick asked Billy.

Looking around, Billy tried to dish out what he could launch himself to. "I've got it, Patrick!", he exclaimed. "Throw me over there." He pointed to an emergency shutdown switch.

Patrick then proceeded to throw Billy to the switch, and Billy pulled it. Everything in the robot came to a halt.

"Huh?", Plankton and Nergal said.

"Your reign of terror is over!", Billy shouted.

"Not yet, it isn't", Plankton replied. "You see, that launcher is running on an external power source! HAHAHAHAHA! THE UNIVERSE IS STILL OURS!"

While this was going on, Mandy managed to break free, and sneak into the launcher to disassemble it from the inside. The countdown read 10 seconds until launch. Mandy had to hurry. "9, 8, 7, 6…"

"Yes… YES!", Plankton scolded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ERROR! ERROR! LAUNCH FAILED! ALL FURTHER COMMANDS CANCELLED!"

"NOOOOOO! I was so close!", Plankton shouted.

Outta the cage, SpongeBob said, "You snooze, you lose, Plankton!"

Holding Nergal down, Patrick said, "You too, Nergal!"

"Only one thing left to do", Plankton exclaimed. "CHIAKAZING! (Clap. He blew himself up.) Well, this stinks."

They retreat while sneaking a self-destruct button up from behind. "WARNING: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 60 SECONDS!" The only problem, they don't have any way to escape.

"Uh oh", Plankton said.

"We gotta get outta here!", SpongeBob shouted.

"Grim, get us outta here!", Mandy demanded.

"I can't!", Grim replied. "My scythe is gone!"

"Well, we'll just have to find our own way out! This way!"

Everybody ran as fast as they could as Mandy found an opening from their access point. "There it is!", she shouted. Everybody jumps out, but Billy was falling behind. Suddenly, they saw Squidward return while onboard a magical, purple dragon. (Not Spyro)

"Squidward?", they all said.

"Just shut up and get on!", Squidward exclaimed.

As they were getting ready to take off, Mandy noticed something off. "Wait'", she said. "Where's Billy?"

"Huff puff… Can't run… Legs… Too… Tired…" He was breathing faster than he was running, when he felt the arm of his uncle grab his leg and drag him back down.

"He must still be inside!", Patrick said.

"We gotta go back and grab him!", Mandy said.

"It's too late now!", Grim exclaimed.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, nephew."

"Egh… Let go of me, you freak!"

Nergal laughed as the countdown was about to end. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" The robot exploded, causing a space-time rift, where everything is distorted and purple. Nergal and Plankton reverted to their normal selves after the explosion. As for Billy, well…

"Somehow, we managed to survive", Squidward said.

"Today was a very interesting day", SpongeBob said.

"Can we do it again?", Patrick asked.

All of three of them and Grim noticed that Mandy's head was down.

* * *

 _YEAH, THIS IS NOT A TOP NOTCH FANFICTION, BUT LIKE I SAID, THIS IS MY FIRST ONE. I PLAN ON DOING ANOTHER ONE FOR ARMS._


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter XIII: Epilogue**

* * *

"Is he…?", she asked to herself.

"I'm afraid so", Grim answered.

"No. I don't believe it. He can't be!"

She ran off, a slight tear in her eyes.

"I'll talk to her", said SpongeBob. He was always one to try and brighten up everybody's day.

"Hey, Mandy", SpongeBob said. "Sorry about Billy."

"It's OK, SpongeBob", Mandy replied. "I don't understand why it had to be him to just die like that. I never wanted it to be that way. Why wasn't that me, instead of him?"

SpongeBob looked very closely at Mandy, and put two and two together, since he figured out Mandy couldn't bare the chance of life without her best friend. "You like Billy, don't you?", he asked her.

Mandy just nodded and sobbed.

"Hey. Plankton and Nergal went back to normal after that explosion. Maybe Billy's at home waiting for you."

"Maybe. I doubt it, though. Usually if someone or something ends up taking Billy's life, they keep it. Thank you, though, for providing those trustworthy words."

"From one friend to another. Thank you for helping us save my home."

"Well, it's that time", Grim interrupted. "I see portals to both our homes. Let's go, Mandy. The boy's gone, and you know it."

"Bye, Grim. Bye, Mandy. Thanks again!", SpongeBob said.

"It was great doing all that stuff with you guys", Patrick added.

"Thanks for sending me to my death!", Squidward exclaimed.

They went through the portal to Bikini Bottom. Mandy was a bit hesitant to go back to Endsville.

"Y'know someting?", Grim said. "When you love someone, they remain within your heart."

Hearing this, Mandy showed a slight blush on her cheek. She then jumped in, with Grim shortly following.

Back in Bikini Bottom, Plankton had other problems. "Bah, who needs universal domination anyway? I'll steal that formula with my own two hands!"

"No, you won't", said Mr. Krabs. (Yeah, of all times, now to bring him into this) "Because you and I both know that you will never, and I mean never, steal me formula for as long as we both shall live."

"Well, I'm younger, so I'll die last."

"That's not always the case."

"Fine. I've got one other trick. CHIAKAZING! (Clap. He blew himself up again.) Well, this stinks."

SpongeBob went back to making krabby patties, Patrick went back in his rock to watch the latest TV show, The Real Housewives of New Kelp City, and Squidward went back to playing the clarinet. Correction: Attempting to play the clarinet. "HEY!"

Grim and Mandy returned to Endsville, with Mandy feeling sick to her stomach after having such emotions. They opened her door to see a pleasant surprise… For one of them, at least.

Eyes lighting up, Mandy ran to her friend and shouted, "BILLY! I thought I lost you to that robot. I… I… I love you."

"What?", Billy said.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Don't worry. I heard you, Mandy. I love you, too."

Billy then got closer to Mandy, and soon enough, their lips would meet.

"Oh, come on!", Grim yelled. "This is a kids show!"

Turning away and to Grim, Mandy said, "And this is an M-rated fanfiction." Turning to Billy, she said, "Do you know what that means, Billy?"

"No, I don't."

"Allow me to show you." She dragged him upstairs and closed her bedroom door, with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob.

Turning to the screen, Grim exclaimed, "Whoever wrote this must have a medical condition."

Well, that wasn't very nice. Anyways, the rest after that was history.

* * *

 _WOW. I KNOW I MADE MANDY A LITTLE OOC AT THE END, BUT IT JUST GOES TO SHOW THAT DEEP DOWN, SHE REALLY DOES CARE ABOUT BILLY. THAT LAST SCENE WAS PUT IN TO GIVE THIS FANFIC AN EXCUSE FOR HAVING THE M-RATING, OTHER THAN THE WORDS FUCK AND SHIT BEING IN IT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS, AND IF SO, GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. AS THE WRITERS SAY, R &R. WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL: JRNITRO24. I MAKE VIDEOS MUCH BETTER THAN I DO FANFICTIONS. TRUST ME. NEXT UP IS ARMS, SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT. UNTIL THEN, THANKS FOR READING! StAy GlItChY eVeRyOnE!_


End file.
